


Only You

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Flowers, M/M, a lot of headcanons, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: Rick tries too hard to get the guy he loves.
Relationships: Craig (Fact Core)/Rick (Adventure Core), Fact Core/Adventure Core
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> How i picture Rick: tall, muscular, stubble, ginger _extremely_ curly hair, definitely a cowboy that comes from Texas change my mind.
> 
> How i picture Craig: very small, thin, glasses, black hair, angry little man to be honest, and of course condescending who could forget that
> 
> Edit: i just made a wip Portal server! Join if you’d like to! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/BY6XN2A

Craig _despised_ Rick. He was sure he was probably the most annoying co-worker he’s ever had in the same department of work as he is. He was so infuriating, his continuous flirtations towards him, he had had _enough_! 

“Heya, darlin’ so i heard ya was going out tonight, where you goin’?” Craig immediately put his head in his hands at the Southern accent he heard.

“Don’t call me that. And i’m not going anywhere, they were lying.” He glared at the taller man standing in his cubicles entrance.

“Well why would they lie ta me?” He walks closer, leaning on his elbows on Craig’s desk with a smug grin. Craig immediately shuffled away, uncomfortable and colour flooding his slightly tanned face. 

“I don’t know what you’re playing at but i don’t want any part of it, please just leave me alone.” He retorts, “i have important work to be getting on with.” 

He scoffs, “oh yeah? What’re ya gotta do?” He puts his head on Craig’s shoulder, having to lean down considerably to get to the same level as the short man. 

His face flushes with colour at the feeling of his head on his shoulder, “get off.” He growls, pulling his shoulder out from underneath him. “I have to analyse results.” He looks up at the ginger haired man with an unreadable expression.

“Well wherever ya goin’ tonight ‘m gonna be there.” Rick smirks, standing up straight, “‘m gonna be all dressed up. We kin go ‘n get dinner.”

Craig snarls, “i’m not going anywhere with you.” He turns away, pushing his glasses back up that had slipped down his nose, “now i really need to get on with my work, _Richard._ ” 

Rick just laughs and nods, “see ya later, sweetheart.” Waving at Craig as he leaves. 

_God he was annoying._

-

Craig was packing up after work. He had worked overtime, _again_ he thought. He really should give himself a break, he was a true workaholic. He carries a big briefcase in his hand, around the size of half of his body. He was rather small for a fully grown man and he hated it. Constantly being mistaken for a child with his childlike face and features, it really got on his nerves. But there was nothing he could do except to accept it, he couldn’t change it he thought as he approached his small black car. 

He unlocked his car, walking behind and opening the small boot, placing his briefcase in the empty area, then shutting it again. He marched back to the front of his car and climbing, the interior being extremely tidy and dust-free. He noted the steering wheel having a tiny film of dust over it which he quickly blew away and wiped over with a cloth. “Better.” 

He started the car up, looking back as he reversed- his eyes squinting in the darkness as a tall figure came running to his car, he quickly pressed the brakes and rolled down his window as a pale face came close to the window. 

“What could you possibly want Richard?!” He shouted, “i just want to go home!” He paused, glancing at his clothing. He was dressed up in a crisp, black suit, “why are you dressed up? Are you meeting someone?” 

He panted before holding out a bouquet of roses, “for you.” He smiled goofily. Craig’s face flooded with colour.

“.. Excuse me?” He looked at the flowers skeptically. 

Rick took in a deep breath, still heavily panting, “they’re fer you, Craig.” He insisted.

“I don’t believe you.” Craig narrowed his eyes, “Rick- Richard, i want to go home, please can you move.” It’s not like Craig wasn’t flattered- he didn’t know how to deal with this type of situation.

“C’mon Craig, i did all this fer ya.” He grabs the rolled down window, “c’mon. Please.” He begged, Craig almost felt bad.

He sighed loudly, “you know what.. ugh, fine.”

“I wanna drive ya.” Rick butted in, “y’know, all gentleman-like.” He smiles, leaving Craig blushing madly.

“..okay..” he muttered, climbing out of the driver’s seat and around, into the passenger seat, “don’t get any grease of whatever on my steering wheel! Are your shoes clean?!” He held his arms out before Rick had even managed to climb in.

“Darlin’ i’m not _dirty._ ” 

“Take your shoes off before you get in-!” Craig insisted, leaving Rick holding onto the car to remove his shoes before climbing into the driver’s seat, handing his shoes to Craig.

“If yer gonna make me take ma shoes off ya have to hold ‘em.” Rick smiles at Craig’s disgust at holding somebody else’s shoes.

Rick laughed, “yer so cute.” He grins, starting up the car after shutting the door and turning out of the office car park. “Ya wanna get dressed up?”

“I _am_ dressed up. I have an image to uphold at the office. I will never come in looking like a slob.” 

Rick just laughed, “‘s just work. Doesn’t matter how ya look.” He pat Craig’s leg which instantly tensed up at the touch.

Craig cringed at the sight of Rick’s shoes in his hands, “wait, are we going to your apartment?” Rick promptly nods.

“I’ve got a nice evenin’ planned out.”

“..we’re not even dating, Richard.”

Rick shrugs, “so what? Maybe i kin change yer mind and we can. I’d love that.” He smiles to himself as they start to drive to his house.

Craig just simply sighed, he knew it was going to be a long night with the curly haired weirdo. 

-

When they arrived at Rick’s apartment it was a long climb up the stairs which Rick quickly cleared, leaving Craig huffing at the second flight, “oh god my legs-“ he complains. 

Rick walks down, almost taunting him, “i kin carry ya.” He grins.

“Please don’t.” Craig looks up at Rick, practically pulling himself up the rest of the way by the banister.

Rick smiled and unlocked his door, walking in and holding the door open for Craig, “have a look around, darlin’.” He encourages, shutting the door behind him then taking off his shoes.

Craig wandered around, surprised at the tidiness of his apartment, had Rick planned this?

“Your apartment’s tidiness has surpassed my expectations. I’m impressed Richard.” 

“Ya don’t have ta be so formal, sweetheart, Rick’ll do jus’ fine.” He walks to Craig’s side, “go ‘n look in the livin’ room.” He points off to a shut door in front of them both in the corridor.

“..okay.” He walks forward hesitantly and peers in, glancing around at the spotless living room, taking note of a romantic looking dinner table set-up. He looks back skeptically at Rick who enters the kitchen, returning with a branded pint glass filled with water. He places it on the table and puts the bouquet of flowers in it, looking back at Craig with an unsure smile,

“I don’t have a vase-“ he laughs, glancing at his improvised vase. For the first time a small smile tugged at Craig’s face as he watched Rick’s attempt to impress him. “Go take a seat! I’m jus’ gonna finish dinner.” He puts his hands on Craig’s shoulders, leading him to the table, “do ya want some wine?” 

Craig’s eyes widen, “are you trying to get me drunk so i won’t be able to drive home?”

“What- nah! I jus’ thought it was supposed ta be like a ‘romantic drink’.” 

Craig smiles slightly and nods slowly, handing Rick the wine glass laid out on the table, “red wine, please.” Rick obediently takes his glass, rushing into the kitchen and returning with a half-full glass.

“I’ll leave the wine so ya kin pour yerself some more. ‘M gonna finish the dinner.” He looks over Craig’s face, his unreadable expressions worrying him as he turns and returns to the kitchen.

Craig sat there for a while in thought. _What did Rick really see in him? He was always rude to him, showed no interest. Yet Rick did all of this for him. Why?_

Craig perked up as he noticed Rick returning from the kitchen, two plates in his hand, he places one in front of Craig then himself, “i made ya some...” he pauses, seemingly trying to remember something, “Chicken... milanese with spaghetti.” Rick smiles, “uh, i hope ya like it, darlin’.” Craig looks down at the meal.

“I didn’t know you had the ability to cook.”

Rick just laughs, “my ma taught me. When i was on the farm i had a lotta siblin’s ta help my ma look after so i had ta learn to cook. Only recently i tried ta get better at it, i wanted ta show ya how good i am now.” He smiles sweetly at Craig who listens, surprisingly.

“I was an only child.” Craig comments, “my parents knew i was intelligent even when i was young. I spoke earlier than most toddlers and could read well for my age when i was young.” He looks up at Rick, tearing his gaze away from the food.

“Havin’ siblin’s is annoyin’, count yerself lucky.” Rick chuckles, Craig looks back down, starting to feel his face flush red for no apparent reason.

“Anyway, ‘nough bout me, try yer food, tell me if it’s good.” Rick smiles, watching him as he begins to eat his own, he nods, “tastes good ta me.” He chuckles.

Craig looks down at his food and twirls some spaghetti around his fork, picking up a piece of chicken and pushing it into his mouth, eating politely in contrast to Rick, who’s getting his food all across his face.

“You’re getting the sauce all over you, Rick.” Craig informs, “have you even eaten spaghetti before?”

“Not often.” Rick mutters, wiping his mouth with a napkin laid out on the table. It falls silent before he interrupts the silence, “yer enjoying yourself aren’t ya? ‘M tryin’ hard to make everything nice fer ya.”

Craig blatantly covered his face in embarrassment. No one had ever gone this far to make such an effort for him, even after he had treated them so poorly. _Especially Rick._

“Yes it’s.. pleasant. Thank you-“ he pauses, “Rick.” Rick smiles widely and continues to eat. Craig keeps his head down as they eat, his face still coated red as he takes a sip from his glass.

Rick sits back after he had cleared his plate, “and i’ve got more planned fer us, sweetheart.” Craig nods slowly, finishing his last mouthful and placing down his cutlery.

“Like what?” He questions, surprised when Rick stands and grabs his hands, pulling him into the middle of the room. Craig stands there, confused as to what’s actually going on until he hears slow music from what could only be a speaker. He gasps as he feels Rick’s hands on his waist, Rick coming into view and grabbing one of Craig’s hands.

“..you want to dance..?” He asks as Rick grabs his hand, placing it up on his shoulder- a bit of a challenge for the smaller man. Rick only nods in response, starting to move. 

Craig follows, surprised at Rick’s knowledge of ballroom dancing, his face flushes as Rick’s hand tightens around his waist and he leans down, coming close to Craig’s face- too close. Craig flinches back with wide eyes, sweat dripping down his temples, “Rick- i-“ he pulls himself away, Rick watches with a frown,

“What’s wrong?” He stands up straight.

“I-i- i’ve never kissed anybody before.” Craig looks away, avoiding Rick’s gaze.

Rick smiles and walks over, “‘m not going to hurt ya or anythin’.” He grabs Craig’s hands again, “i promise.” He leans down to Craig’s height, face close to his.

Craig shuts his eyes quickly, pecking Rick on the lips then pulling back as soon as he could.

“That’s not a proper kiss!” Rick smiles heartily, “look, like this.” He grabs Craig’s waist, closing in on him and smashing his lips to Craig’s. Craig still flinches, unused to this feeling then pulls back, giggling nervously,

“i-i..”

“See. That weren’t so bad was it?” 

Craig pauses, standing there in silence, “the correct grammar is wasn’t, not ‘weren’t’.” He looks up at Rick, embarrassed.

“Look, Craig. Do ya wanna stay the night? We kin have some more wine an’ stuff.”

Craig remains silent, “...”

“If you insist.”


End file.
